Gregory House's Near-Death Experiences
25657_1215072037210_500_281.jpg|House before his surgery S04E16_House_suffers_a_seizure1..jpg hqdefault.jpg 224house1.jpg|House getting shot by Moriarty Dr. House has come back from the brink of death a number of times through out the series. Episode Names and Near-Death Experience: Pre-Series Five years before the start of the series, House had an infarction in his leg and was suffering from muscle death. After House refused amputation, his girlfriend Stacy Warner gave consent to have the muscle surgically removed while House was in a drug-induced coma, saving his life. 2X24 No Reason ' While discussing the symptoms of a new patient with his team, a man claiming to be a former patient of House's came into his office and shot him twice; once in his abdomen and once in his neck. He was rushed to the ER and temporarily regained consciousness and told his team to tell Cuddy that he wanted her to give him ketamine. 3X15 ' Half-Wit ' House convinced Cuddy, Wilson, and his team that he had a terminal brain cancer and only had a year to live. It is revealed that House faked the cancer in order to enter a drug trial where a chip would be installed in the pleasure center of his brain. 4X03 ' 97 Seconds One of House's clinic patients who had recently been in a car accident stuck a pocket knife in an electrical socket, stopping his heart. Later he explained to House that being temporarily dead was "the best 97 seconds of his life." House then attempted to electrocute himself by sticking the same knife in a socket. Amber Volakis began CPR until help arrived. 4X15 House's Head ''' House was involved in a bus crash after getting drunk at a sherry bar with Amber. After undergoing hypnosis and Alzheimer's medication physostigmine, House went into cardiac arrest. 4X16 '''Wilson's Heart '''Wilson convinced House to undergo deep brain stimulation to retrieve missing memories.House seized as a result and bled into his brain sending him into a coma. 5X09 '''Last Resort A gun-wielding man named Jason came into the clinic and took hostages (including House), threatening to kill them if House didn't diagnose him. 5X16 The Softer Side House started using methadone to eliminate his leg pain. He was found in his office not breathing. Foreman resuscitates him by twisting his nipples. When House realized that the methadone was affecting his medical judgement, he stopped. 5X19 ' Locked In' House was involved in a motorcycle accident up in Middletown, New York while he was on his way to secretly visit with his psychiatrist. 5X23 Under My Skin House's subconscious began to communicate ideas to him through hallucinations of Amber Volakis. He put himself into insulin shock in an attempt to get rid of the hallucinations. 7X22 After Hours An experimental drug designed to regrow muscle causes benign tumors in House's leg and House attempted to remove them himself in his bathtub. Once the pain meds began to wear off, he called Cuddy to come get him. 8X22 Everybody Dies House spends most of this episode in a burning building debating with hallucinations of his past employees and friends on whether or not his life is worth living. He appeared to not make it out of the building before it collapsed and was declared dead. It is later revealed that House got out of the back of the building and switched the dental records. Category:Browse